La primera de tantas noches
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Yoh & Anna]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot.... Comprometidos desde pequeños, nunca pensaron en la primera noche que compartirian como esposos... hasta que esta llegó.


**La primera de tantas noches.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por**_: _Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La silueta recorrió con sigilo las escaleras. La sombra de una mujer subía y bajaba acompañando a su dueña en el recorrido. Ella temblaba, estaba nerviosa y no era para menos.

Hoy, esta noche, es su noche de bodas, aquella en la que nunca se puso a pensar aun cuando estuvo casi toda su vida prometida a un hombre, el mismo que seguramente la esperaba en la habitación que de ahora en adelante sería para ambos. Más sin embargo la razón de sus nervios no sólo era esa; también existía el hecho de que la noche anterior su ahora esposo y ella tuvieron una especie de acercamiento intimo, algo que el joven shaman deseaba con toda el alma y por ello no pudo esperar para intentarlo, pero ella se negó.

No es que no lo desease también, era sólo que.... cuando los besos y caricias se volvieron más intensos la chica no tuvo el valor para continuar.

En ese momento fue cuando la idea de complacer íntimamente a su esposo apareció por vez primera en sus pensamientos. Se aterró y era comprensible, sería su primera vez y temía todo aquello que fuera a ocurrir.

Ayer pudo escaparse de las manos del prometido, pero definitivamente dudaba poder escaparse hoy de las de su esposo.

* Ahhh, supongo que ningún pretexto me ayudará esta vez. *

La voz de la reciente novia sonó resignada. Siguió caminando y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la habitación, deslizando la puerta para posteriormente pisar el interior de la alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Más una vez dentro se paralizo completamente, pudiendo tan sólo mirar la silueta que descansaba sobre el futon.

A simple vista parecía que su marido ya estaba dormido, lo que la hizo preguntarse si este ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de esperarla. Después de eso, Anna por fin había sido capaz de moverse, dando un paso al frente para quizás hablar con su cónyuge.

* Yoh?. *

Anna lo llamó con voz baja y amable; agudizo la vista en tanto sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con la cinta de su yutaka. En parte quería que el joven ya estuviese dormido, por otro lado no.

Los nervios de esta nueva situación la seguían acosando, pero sus sentimientos por el shaman eran lo suficientemente profundos y sinceros como para no dejarse vencer por el miedo.

* Yoh, y-yo..... *

La voz de la itako se vio de pronto apagada ante la sorpresa que la invadía. En un rápido movimiento, Asakura estiró la mano derecha para alcanzar y jalar a su ahora esposa. Si la asustó?: no exactamente, sólo la había tomado por sorpresa.

Él sólo deseaba abrazarla y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo. Anna había perdido el equilibrio y cayó entre los brazos del joven Yoh, donde fue bien recibida. Fue gracioso, Kyouyama se sonrojó de forma tal que aun en la oscuridad que imperaba en la habitación él pudo notarlo; sonrió con cariño y emoción.

* Y- Yoh.... yo. *

* ¡Gomen ne!. *

Él se disculpo, y Anna sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse todavía más mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de su esposo. Si, este era el Yoh al que ella quería, el tierno, amable y cariñoso.... su verdadero Yoh.

En cuestión de segundos la itako se vio envuelta ya no sólo entre los cálidos brazos del muchacho, sino también por los ansiosos labios de este. Ella apenas se estaba acostumbrando al abrazo que él le brindaba cuando inesperadamente la boca del shaman reclamó la suya de forma suave y cariñosa.

Para la sacerdotisa este era un regalo del cielo pues los labios de su amado le hacían saber cuán sinceras y puras eran sus intenciones; claro, era su esposa y la amaba.... siempre la amó.

Pasado un rato la pareja tuvo que separarse para tomar un poco de aliento y de paso mirarse un momento.

Ella yacía tendida sobre el futon con respiración agitada y mejillas encendidas en rojo, él, arrodillado frente a ella atento a cada facción, cada gesto de esta divina criatura.

Y vaya que estaba increíblemente atento, más aun cuando la joven sujetó un extremo de su prenda, deslizándola, mostrando su coqueto hombro derecho, desnudo al igual que el resto de la parte superior de su silueta. Pero eso no fue todo, ella no tardó en mostrarle, también, sus pechos desnudos, coronados por dos pequeños botones rosados que se tornaban duros y elevados al aire.

Le demostraban excitación, le demostraban frío.

* Annita. *

La llamó, quería decirle algo más, tantas cosas que iban y venían en su confundida mente; que era hermosa, pero la necesidad de besarla fue tanta que prefirió callarse a si mismo al probar el dulce néctar que le embriagaba e incitaba a probar un poco más.

Hubo varios suspiros que Anna emitió totalmente entregada a la sensación, gustosa en hacerle saber a su nuevo amante que esta vez si estaba lista, esta vez se sentía segura. Él no la defraudaría.

* Espere tanto por esto. *

Conforme la excitación en su cuerpo aumentaba, Yoh tomaba el valor suficiente para decirle aquellas cosas que nunca se atrevió. Esas palabras que apenas expresaban una mínima parte de su profundo sentir.

Sus labios se encontraban entretenidos devorando los de la joven, y sus manos comenzaron a jugar ligeramente con las rodillas de la rubia, acariciándolas para luego deslizar las manos a través de los costados de esas hermosas piernas que poco a poco se separaban para que el sexo femenino recibiese los estímulos que fueran.

* Lo sé..... lo siento. *

Quizá Anna se sintió acusada como para haberse disculpado. Aunque con esto sólo logró que su esposo sonriera irónico mientras la impaciencia lo llevaba a sujetar a la itako por los tobillos y "ayudarle" a separar sus piernas. Estaba totalmente entusiasmado.

Besar los suaves labios de su esposa de pronto ya no fue suficiente así que formó pequeños caminos de besos al pasar sus labios de la boca al cuello femenino, probando y succionando con leve fuerza. Kyouyama entró en calor, la delataba esa respiración agitada que se escuchaba entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Era hermoso, delicioso; sentir como los labios del shaman exploraban su sensible carne, desde el cuello hasta los hombros. Eran de las pocas cosas increíblemente agradables que ella hubiese experimentado en la vida; y aun así no se comparó en lo más mínimo cuando, después de permanecer varios minutos con los ojos cerrados, abrió estos con inmensa sorpresa al experimentar la sensación de los labios de Yoh al rededor de su seno derecho.

* ¡¡Yoh, Yoh!!. *

Envuelto en un suspiro, el nombre del joven fue pronunciado por ella, la que prácticamente estaba temblando entre los brazos del shaman mientras este "jugaba" entretenido con sus encantos; moviendo circularmente la lengua al rededor del erecto pezón, sujetó a su esposa por la cintura cuando tanto placer la obligó a formar un arco con su espalda y echar hacia atrás la cabeza. Claro que al hacer esto, sus senos estuvieron por completo a la merced de Yoh, que cariñosamente los lamía una y otra, succionando de vez en cuando y mordiendo suavemente la tensa carne, provocando los constantes gemidos que de los labios de la chica escapaban.

Kyouyama estaba tan entretenida que no se había percatado de que una de las manos de su compañero estuvo acariciando sus piernas por largo rato, con la intención de abrirse paso y llegar hasta sus pantaletas.

Él no fue paciente, ni discreto, haciendo a un lado la prenda de la itako, introdujo un par de sus traviesos dedos en la húmeda vagina.

Si de por si Anna ya gemía sin reserva, al disfrutar del "masaje" que los dedos de su amante le practicaban, los sonidos que producía se volvieron todavía más profundos e incitadores. Yoh había encontrado el clítoris de la joven y lo acarició gentilmente, satisfecho con las reacciones que sus caricias provocaban en la sacerdotisa.

Anna, en un intento por recibir de lleno el contacto de esos mágicos dedos, arqueó la espalda mientras elevaba la mirada al techo; sentía, sólo sentía, no podía asimilar tantas sensaciones nuevas y agradables, tampoco el hecho de que Yoh, el siempre tranquilo e inocente Yoh, le estuviese dando un deleite tan asombroso. Era como si el shaman supiese exactamente las partes del cuerpo donde debía besar, lamer, morder o acariciar con afán; era como si él ya tuviese experiencia en estas cosas. Pero no!!, aun cuando Asakura se mostraba mucho más participativo que ella, sabia exactamente lo mismo que la chica acerca del sexo: ¡nada!.

Haciendo a un lado todos esos pensamientos, a la itako sólo le quedó mirar suplicante al techo, con la cara totalmente sombreada en matices rojos, mientras un fuerte y delicioso orgasmo llegaba para hacer gozar a su cuerpo como ella nunca hubiese imaginado, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos y húmedos.

Este orgasmo, el primero de toda su vida, le demostró que podía temblar como jamás lo había hecho, tal vez no de miedo pero si de gozo, de un tremendo y exquisito gozo que la obligó a derramar un par de lagrimas.

En tanto Yoh se excitaba más y más con los dulces gemidos de su esposa.

Sin dejarla descansar, llenó de besos la tensa piel femenina, recorriéndola y dejando marca por donde pasaban sus labios. Así, abandonó los senos de Anna, no sin dejar la húmeda prueba de cuanto le habían gustado, su saliva que en cuestión de segundos se secaba producto del intenso calor corporal de la itako.

Asakura besó suave y tiernamente, recorriendo un hermoso camino, deteniéndose por escasos segundos para jugar con el ombligo de la chica, y de ahí hasta llegar a un excitante objetivo.... la vagina de la mujer; húmeda, o mejor dicho mojada, y todo gracias al pequeño juego de sus dedos.

Yoh simplemente no esperó a que ella reaccionase, así como así hundió el rostro en aquel divino lugar; Kyouyama tan sólo pudo callar por completo, siendo silenciada por la sorpresa de sentirse explorada por la lengua de su esposo. Ella se heló por completo y a pesar del inmenso placer que el shaman le ocasionaba no pudo más que permanecer estática, con las pupilas contraídas y sin color.

Por fin las penetraciones de la lengua masculina tuvieron efecto en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa; el rojo volvía a sus mejillas mientras trataba inútilmente de callar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

* Yoh, por favor detente ya.... no hagas eso!!. *

Anna terminó rogándole a su esposo, al tiempo en que se llevaba la mano a la boca para cubrirla en señal de vergüenza; se encontraba lo suficientemente apenada como para ver lo que este hombre le hacia en ese preciso momento; sin embargo no lo detuvo, no insistió más en hacerlo. No podía.... adoraba esto.

Y es que las ansias del muchacho no tenían limite. Tanta era la excitación de este joven que en su delirio por disfrutar, y hacer disfrutar a su itako, lamió desquiciadamente el pequeño botón fuente de placer de la chica, haciéndola temblar y casi gritar por el mar de sensaciones que se desbordaban dentro de ella; todo gracias al contacto entre su piel interna y la traviesa lengua masculina.

Sentirlo jugar de esa manera con las zonas más sensibles e intimas de su cuerpo, la hacían desearlo cada vez más.

Agradeció las atenciones de su amante cuando sus propios gemidos volvieron a resonar en la habitación. A Yoh se le enrojecieron las mejillas al sentir las suaves manos de su mujer recorriéndole la oscura cabellera.

Ella no pudo más, se rindió en un nuevo orgasmo que la atacó sin piedad hasta hacerla llorar de emoción cuando el placer se tornó insoportable. Incluso fue capaz de recibir al shaman en un cariñoso abrazo acompañado de besos sin control.

La curiosidad asaltó el ego masculino, ese que incluso este adorable jovencito tenia. Quería jactarse de haberla hecho rendirse ante sus emociones, y así había sido.

* ¿Te ha gustado, Anna?. *

La pregunta surgió entre los tantos besos que Yoh depositaba en aquellos divinos labios. Inconscientemente, en tal contacto, el shaman dio a probar a la sacerdotisa del sabor de su propio cuerpo, de su sexo. Sonrojándose aun más, Kyouyama descubrió cuán excitante podía ser ese tipo de besos.

Pasado un rato, Yoh puso cierta distancia entre ambos para así observarla detenidamente; Dios!!, de por si él siempre la consideró hermosa, pues ahora le parecía mucho más. Verla recostada sobre el futon sin una sola prenda que la cubriese, su deliciosa desnudes estaba siendo expuesta por él y para él.... sólo para él.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no una sonrisa tonta y despreocupada, como acostumbraba a mostrar, no con inocencia; reflejaba satisfacción, entusiasmo y a cada instante la mueca se tornaba malévolamente traviesa.

Y ya no pudo esperar más.

Tomándola de los tobillos para jalarla suavemente hacia él, Yoh Asakura acercó a su esposa para terminar en una posición interesante.

El pene del joven, totalmente erecto, estaba más que listo para ingresar y conocer el placer de la vagina de su amante. Aun cuando desde el principio su miembro se había elevado al aire, ahora lucia con más fuerza y vigor, demostrando la impaciencia del chico justo en ese momento.

Ansioso, completamente excitado, el shaman sujetó con una mano su miembro de proporción envidiable y, como si de un objeto se tratase, lo introdujo en la cavidad femenina, entre las piernas de la itako que se separaban casi completamente ante él proporcionándole así un espectáculo más que divino.

La punta del miembro masculino se deslizo con suma facilidad, y todo gracias a los flujos vaginales de la sacerdotisa; no era para menos, las caricias del joven Asakura habían sido lo suficientemente efectivas.... y aun lo eran.

* ¡Oh, por dios.... Yoh!. *

Anna mantenía los ojos abiertos a duras penas. Sentía las manos de su esposo que le recorrían el cuerpo de una forma tan exquisita y sublime, sin mencionar aquel trozo de carne viva que poco a poco se hundía en su interior. Por otro lado la suave y entrecortada voz de la rubia provocaba cierto efecto en el shaman; lo incitaba y provocaba, le hacia perder el control, volviéndolo loco de pasión y amor.

Felizmente, el shaman se adentraba entre los músculos internos de la itako; y ella que no podía dejar de gemir, las emociones se desbordaban y las sensaciones se volvían un cosquilleo constante que la ponían nerviosa impidiéndole estar quieta un sólo instante.

Anna no dejaba de acariciar a su esposo con aquellas suaves manos; quería acariciar todo su cuerpo, sus brazos, su cómodo pecho, su atractivo rostro.

Definitivamente estos eran los momentos más tiernos y placenteros que la pareja había compartido. Más no todo en estas relaciones es gozo y felicidad. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Yoh encontrase un molesto obstáculo en su camino, algo en la profunda intimidad femenina le impedía continuar.

Completamente poseído por el pacer, el shaman se preparó para forzar su pene al interior de la chica, sin notar las leves muecas de incomodidad y malestar que el rostro de la sacerdotisa adoptaba.

Las ansias y la excitación eran tal, que Yoh penetro con fuerza a la mujer; los sonidos cesaron en tanto el rostro de la joven ya no mostraba más emociones.

Las abundantes lagrimas escaparon inevitablemente de sus dolidos ojos. Anna se quejó, desgraciadamente su voz ya no era sensual e incitadora; el agobio la invadía intentando suplicar que esto terminara.

* ¡Me lastimas!. *

Y se abrazó a él, rodeándole la cintura con sus largas piernas. E Yoh se vio forzado a apretar fuertemente los dientes mientras enterraba el rostro en el espacio aquel entre su cuello y los finos hombros. No podía verla de frente y percatarse del dolor que estaba experimentando.

Las embestidas se volvieron más lentas y suaves, todo con tal de que su querida Anna sufriese lo menos posible.

Si la memoria no le fallaba esta debía ser la segunda vez que le provocaba el llanto. Era él, siempre era él quien le hacia sufrir.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el dolor que invadía a la sacerdotisa se disipara paulatinamente, abriendo paso a una cálida aunque incomoda sensación que debía ser apaciguada, liberada.... era el placer mismo que nacía en el vientre de la chica; ansiedad desquiciante que disolvió por completo su dolor.

* Yoh, esposo. *

Su voz volvía a ser tentadora a los oídos del joven shaman quien de nuevo se vio envuelto en el paraíso aquel que formaban los brazos de la itako al rededor de él.

* Gomen ne, Annita, no quise.... *

Un intento de disculpa que no pudo ser; los tentadores labios de la mujer callaron al shaman, otorgando un ligero y tierno beso envuelto en feminidad.

Asakura simplemente se dio el lujo de recibir los increíblemente cariñosos labios de su ahora esposa, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas como si la poca distancia entre ellos lo matara de tristeza y soledad.

Y mirándola a los ojos con completa atención, se perdió por completo en el mar negro de tan hermosas joyas que la sacerdotisa utilizaba tanto para ver como para hipnotizarlo.

Yoh volvió a introducir su pene con fuerza y pasión desenfrenados; la encantadora voz de la itako lo llamaba en forma de gemidos suplicantes.

* Esperé... esperé una eternidad por esto. *

Era cierto, el shaman tuvo que esconder y controlar todos esos profundos deseos que sentía por su antes prometida. Fueron años de fingirse sereno, cuando era precisamente esto lo que tanto deseaba: él y su Anna juntos en la habitación que compartirían como esposos.... haciendo el amor.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos; confesarle que vivió la misma situación no era algo que deseara fuere del conocimiento de Yoh.

La excitación y las demás sensaciones estaban llegando a un punto casi insoportable. Sus cuerpos cansados transpiraban irremediablemente, así ambas siluetas brillaron con la ayuda de la luz de la luna, testigo curioso que se asomaba por la ventana para ver como estos dos amantes no podían desperdiciar un sólo segundo, mucho menos un sólo beso.

La sacerdotisa luchó por contenerse y no dejar que las emociones fuesen liberadas tan rápido. Se sentía increíblemente bien; el miembro de su esposo que entraba y salía de su cuerpo de una forma casi desesperada. Exigente, constante, fuerte y desquiciante, pero.... también suave, delicioso, excitante y cariñoso.

Anna no sólo había tenido una mezcla de dolor y placer cuya batalla fue el último el que ganara, sino también una inexplicable mezcla de emociones que apenas podía asimilar y distinguir.

Por un momento pareció que el cuerpo de la chica no soportaría más de aquellas delirantes penetraciones por parte de su esposo; la fuerza con que él ingresaba a su cuerpo era tal que hasta empujaba poco a poco la frágil figura hacia delante.

Luego, el escuchar gemir a Yoh casi sin control, la descontroló a ella también. Quiere distraerse, pensar en otras cosas, pero con tan deliciosa sensación de ser penetrada, todo pensamiento que en su mente se alojaba se borró así nada más, dejando paso solamente a la exquisita y agotadora sensación del orgasmo que atacó su cuerpo.

Anna tembló incontrolable cuando los espasmos la recorrieron por completo, una pequeña sucesión de orgasmos la llenó plenamente, haciéndola llorar de placer mientras mordía con fuerza las sabanas y gemía más que satisfecha. Todo, en tanto sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose de adelante hacía atrás.

* Yoh, ohh, Yoh.... yo, yo.... *

* ¡Te amo, Annita!. *

* Yoh. *

El joven shaman retiró el miembro del interior de su amante-esposa tan sólo para venirse. Una copiosa eyaculación era derramada por su pene, salpicando el desnudo cuerpo de la mujer.

Asakura estaba exhausto debido a tanta actividad; ahora estaba cien por ciento consciente de que con Anna todo era cansancio para él, no sólo en los entrenamientos, sino también al amarla tan locamente como esta noche.

* ¿Te gustó, Anna?. *

* No, no.... no me preguntes eso. *

El shaman rió traviesamente al notar la vergüenza expresada en el rostro de su mujer. Estaba claro que la itako era toda una dama, pues no podía tocar el tema del sexo tan abiertamente.

Pero no podía culparla, tan sólo contaba con diez y nueve años, aun muy joven e inexperta, aunque no por eso inmadura. Quizás ese pudor se debía a la forma tan estricta y disciplinada con que ambos, no sólo ella, fueron educados.

Por su parte, Yoh, se había portado como todo un caballero, una actitud totalmente distinta a la del día de ayer. No es que la noche anterior fuera un grosero, pero si un chico enamorado que no podía soportar el estar lejos de su novia.

Hoy, un tanto arrepentido por su impaciencia y la difícil situación que le había hecho pasar a la sacerdotisa, la complació y amó cuanto pudo, en esta, su noche de bodas.

Esto aun no terminaba, si bien dudaban reunir fuerzas para continuar con otra frenética unión entre sus cuerpos, las suaves caricias y los dulces besos aun existían en la habitación.

* Yoh.... *

* Dime, amor. *

* Bueno yo.... *

El silenció siguió inmediatamente sus palabras.

La experiencia anterior le había hecho ver tantas actitudes y sentimientos ocultos en lo que al chico Asakura se refería, pero....

* Di-dime, ¿estas con migo tan sólo por el compromiso que nos unía, o para que tu familia tenga descendencia?. *

Yoh se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, para que la itako le preguntase esas cosas, quería decir que le valió el gran orgullo que la caracterizaba. Sonrió.

* Tonta, ya te lo dije. *

Anna no sólo se sobresaltó un poco, también se sonrojó. Su esposo la obligó a recordar cierta confesión que le había hecho escasos minutos atrás.

Si, él le había dicho que la amaba; aunque ella no le había puesto mucha atención; ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si las palabras las escuchó en medio de un fuerte orgasmo que deleitó a su cansado cuerpo?.

* Baka!!. *

Él amplió su sonrisa. No pudo evitarlo, ella sólo deseaba asegurarse de los sentimientos e intenciones del shaman, después de todo, los suyos ya los tenia bien claros.

* Y tu Annita, ¿qué me dices?. *

* No me vengas con eso de nuevo, ayer me hiciste la misma pregunta. *

* Si, y también recuerdo que a los pocos minutos abandonaste la habitación. *

La sacerdotisa arqueó una ceja. Si él creía que al haberle dicho que la amaba sería suficiente para que ella dijese lo mismo, pues el pobre estaba muy equivocado.

* Buenas noches, Yoh. *

* ¿Qué?. *

La itako no prestó atención a su esposo, sólo le dio la espalda y se cubrió, completamente dispuesta a dormir.

* Oye, Anna, Anna.... no me hagas esto; no seas injusta. *

No importaba cuanto suplicase, ella simplemente lo ignoraba, demostrándole que lo de hace unos minutos, no cambiaria en nada la forma de ser dela joven.

* Anna??. Tan sólo dime: vamos a hacerlo más seguido, verdad?. *               _No hubo respuesta._

* ¿Anna?.... Annita?. Ah, maldición. *

Yoh finalmente se rindió, abrazando desde atrás a su esposa y sintiendo su divino cuerpo. Resignado a dormirse sin saber que el obstinado silencio de su pareja, esta vez, significó una afirmativa a todas sus preguntas, sentimientos y deseos.

Después de todo, esta era la primera de muchas noches más.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**.

Es parte de "Histories of a Fallen Angel"   [[]]

Y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY   [[ivy_ocupada@hotmail.com]].

PRISS   [[priss_pk@hotmail.com]]

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.******

Totalizado el 10 de Septiembre de 2003.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossover.

No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
